Mirrors
by An Iconic Pen Name
Summary: When Ross and Laura finally let the tension between them crumble, not only is it intense, it'll fog their senses, and maybe even some mirrors. Co-written with H Dollz. AU.


**Hellllllllllllllllllo everybody. :D This story right here was written by me, and my LOVELY co-writer _H_Dollz_! Since recently, this fandom has been deprived of the couple we all love and ship, Raura. (Mountains, yo.) This has been a work-in-progress due to me just recently starting my junior year this week in high school, and we wanted to get this up ASAP.**

**So PLEASE, enjoy this and check out _H_Dollz_! She did a fantastic job writing the story with me, including the little ending, ;).**

**I do want to shout-out some of the people who encouraged/inspired us/me to write this, so without further ado...(Note, these are their Pen names/Twitter names, and you can check them out on the second dash!)**

**Beautiflxoblvn-Beautiflxoblvn (She wrote _Up & Away_!)**

**H_Dollz-H_Dollz (She is amazing, js.)**

**flowerrrs25-flowerrrs25 (She makes me cry with her stories. Thanks RJ. :D)**

**And of course, everyone for READING THIS. I really do appreciate it. We worked hard on this, so_ PLEASE REVIEW_! I want to see your guy's reactions!**

**Check me out on Twitter! My twitter name is whateversir21 and the lovely co-writer is H_Dollz(Twitter name and FF penname is the same.)**

**Also, for anyone reading this, THIS EVENT HAS NEVER HAPPENED(as much as we want it to.) AND THIS IS A FIGMENT OF ME AND ARY'S IMAGINATION. All rights to A&A as well as Laura and Ross goes to it's respective owners. No copyright infringement was intended.**

**UPDATE: I had to repost this because FF deleted all of my stories, I don't know how, but they did.**

**And without further ado, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY. :D**

* * *

The clacking of heels could be heard throughout the dressing room corridor. Long, slender legs could be followed from the feet. Vibrant chocolate brown eyes flickered from the floor up to the dressing room of her co-star, Ross Lynch. Heat scalded Laura's cheeks, as she paused for a moment.

He had taken off so suddenly when the director had told them to take a break. She'd tried to catch his eye, wondering what to make of his sudden, speedy exit, but he had carefully avoided her gaze, marching off set, to his own private dressing room.

Had she done something to upset him?

Laura's blush heated up a little more as she remembered how distant he'd seemed all day today, unaware that her train of thought would be interrupted in a short moment.

They had just been rehearsing, for one of the episodes in the third season. The directors called a hour and a half break, since they had been working so rigorously since 7 AM, it now being noon.

Ross might have deliberately told his family that he didn't need any company today before leaving for the studio. He moved his gaze from himself in the mirror, focusing on regulating his breathing as he heard the clicking of heels that he had heard travelling down the corridor abruptly stop.

He spun around and his wrist twisted as he opened the door, his attention being caught by the one and only Laura Marano. He lifted his eyes from the teal wedges, and trailed them up to her slender waist, and then higher up to her milky-pale neckline, revealed by her frivolous shirt. Her silky tendrils of ombre'd hair rippled down her back.

Hot, primitive desire kicked in Ross' gut as he stared at her standing in the hallway, right in front of his room. Her make-up was discreet~just a hint of smoky grey eyeshadow which brought out the colour of her rich chocolate brown eyes, a slick of mascara to define her long lashes, and a rose-pink gloss on her lips. The outfit she wore hugged her curves perfectly in everywhere possibly, he decided, feeling himself harden as he noted how superb the cut of the bodice displayed her perfectly sized breasts like a perfect handful.

Laura was naturally beautiful, but today the wardrobe and make-up department made her look so incredibly sexy, while looking so innocent(ital.) at the same time. He strode the last 5 feet to her, her body dominating his thoughts and caused his own to be in a permanent state of arousal since he first set eyes on her 2 years ago. Now he was not prepared to fight his urgent desire for her any longer.

A shocked gasp bubbled out of Laura's mouth as she found herself against the closed door of Ross' dressing room.

"Ross - what're you-" Ross's lips silenced hers. He tried to remind himself that he'd have to hold back somewhat.

Showing the pure, primal desire he had for her - that he had been holding back for so long - might scare her. Or hurt her.

After her initial shock, she started to respond to him, relaxing against him, her arms thrown around his neck, strange, intense feelings that she was sure she had never felt before nearly overwhelming her. Ross traced his tongue along the outlines of her lips, tasting her fruity lip gloss, his hands tightening at her waist.

She moaned softly, her lips parting, her tongue seeking his. Ross felt a warm surge of desire, placing his hand on the small of her back, bowing her body against his. Laura whimpered softly, feeling his erection against her tummy.

"Ross... We shouldn't do this here..."

"You're right," he agreed, pushing her dress up to her waist.

"_Ross_," she said, attempting to shut her legs. She didn't, however, make any move to push him away. Ross pushed his knee between her legs, keeping them open, sliding his hand down her stomach, into her panties.

Laura's knees buckled, and she leaned her weight against the door she was against. Ross laughed quietly, his fingers trailing over her slit, feeling her wetness. God, he had wanted to do this to her for so long.

"We shouldn't be doing this here..." He muttered, his lips at her neck. Laura's eyes slid closed, her head leaned back against the door. "But we will."

She was past caring. She didn't care when. All she cared about was that they did this now.

Ross had wanted to take the moment that he and Laura would finally do something like this slow, to savour the moist softness of her mouth against his in a leisurely tasting, but his plans were blown sky-high the moment he claimed her lips and felt her response. Passion did not simply flare between them, it roared into hot, urgent life, as untamed and out of control as a forest fire, consuming them both.

He pulled her into the cradle of his hips and groaned when she moved sinuously against him, his erection so immeadiate and so shockingly hard that there was no way she could not be aware of it.

Her breasts were crushed against his chest, and could feel the hard peaks of her nipples through his shirt. Jesus, he never felt such hunger for a woman. Desire pounxed in his veins and demolished his ability to think. His usual cool logic had been replaced with primitive sexual need and he tangled his fingers in her dark curls and tugged her back to expose the slender column of her throat.

Laura could not restrain a little moan of pleasure when Ross slid his lips down her neck. Every nerve-ending in her body was attuned to the brush of his mouth on her skin, and tremor ran through her when he trailed hot, hungry kisses along her collarbone and bare shoulder. Held tightly against him, she was unaware he had slid the rest of her jeans off until the cool air flowed against her skin, creating goosebumps.

Heart thumping, she tried to ease her mouth from his to protest, but he increased the pressure of his lips in a sensual assualt that left her dazed with desire, and when he finally lifted his head she did nothing to stop him as he slowly peeled her shirt up until her bra-covered breasts were cupped in his hands.

"You are _so fucking innocent_..." he muttered hoarsely against the white lace of her bra, nipping on the nub where her nipple would be.

His voice was no longer sweet and slow, but rough with need, and Laura's faint spark of resistance melted away as he stroked his thumb-pads across the straps of her bra, pulling it off abruptly. He reached back behind her, his hands tickled by her little tendrils of hair. He snapped the bra open, letting the material slowly slip off her shoulders.

Somehow, without her being aware that they had moved, Ross had guided her on-top of the counter, in front of the mirror. Laura leaned against the slab of wall next to it, grateful for it's support as Ross lowered his head and closed his lips around nipple while he continued to roll it's twin between his fingers. The pleasure of his mouth on her breasts was indescribable, and she instinctively arched her back, no though in her head other than that he should continue to stroke his tongue across each sensitive crest.

Nothing in her life had prepared her for this clawing, clamouring need that caused her entire body to throb with desire. She wanted Ross with an instinctive, primitive hunger-wanted to feel his naked skin hers and to take the solid length of his erection that she could feel jutting into her belly deep inside her.

He tugged her panties down until they bunched at her ankles, and she trembled with anticipation when he slipped his hand between her thighs, forcing her to part them slightly, before he ran a finger over her folds. At the same time he drew one nipple fully into his mouth and suckled her. The sensual tugging sensation sent arrows of pleasure from her breasts to her pelvis. With a little sob she arched her hips towards his hand, and caught her breath when he slid his finger inside her, discovering the slick wetness of her arousal.

Laura never allowed anyone but herself to touch her so intimately before. This hot pulsing need that Ross was arousing in her was completely lustful, but they both knew they harbored deeper feelings for each other than they let out.

Laura let out a gasp of wanton delight, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against the mirror when she felt Ross run his thumb very delicately over her clitoris. The effect was instantaneous.

Spasms of pleasure ripped through her, causing her muscles to clench; her legs buckled beneath her and she gripped Ross's hair as he cupped her bottom and lifted her, holding her tight against his rock-hard arousal.

"_Please_..." The spasms were fading, but instinct told her could give her so much more pleasure. "What are you asking for, Laura?" His voice was deep and thick, slicing through the sensual haze that enveloped her. " Do you want me to take her and now, in my dressing room? With any chance someone could walk in?"

Dear God, yes! That was exactly what she wanted. For a few seconds Laura stared at Ross's hard face, all angles and planes in the moonlight, and felt a frantic urge for him to lie her against the mirror, strip off the rest of her clothing, and plunge his swollen length into her moist, willing core. When Laura rolled her hips against his, aching for him to do something, Ross's self control wavered at her. The temptation to seize her back in his arms and push her against the mirror-to take her hard and fast, as his body was screaming at him to do-almost overwhelmed him.

Ross knew he need to make this special, so he slowly dropped her from his embrace, but quickly regaining holding on her as he put her against the mirror, her aching legs spread wide. Laura shook with anticipation as Ross trailed his fingers between her thighs, and ran his finger up and down the outer lips of her vagina in a butterfly caress that sent a quiver of pleasure through her. Heat unfurled inside her and built in intensity until felt a surge of arousal flush through her, Nothing had prepared her for the exquisite delight of him gently parting her and sliding his finger a little way into her, and she moaned softly when he brushed his thumb against her clit again.

It was good~better than good-amazing. Her limbs felt heavy, and she put up no resistance when he pushed her legs wider apart. The feel of his warm breath fanning the tight, small cluster of curls at the junction of her thighs caused Laura's eyes to fly open. Surely he wasn't really going to...?

She made a choked sound when he buried his head between her legs and replaced his finger with his tongue. "No!" Mortified by the shocking intimacy of what he was doing, she caught hold of his hair and tried to pull his head up, but the sensual probing of his tongue was amazingly good that her resistance melted away and she arched her hips, offering herself up to him and giving little yelps of incredulous pleasure.

A desperate yearning was building in her pelvis-a hot, achy feeling that she knew instinctively only Ross could assuage. Fart from wanting him to stop, she was no frantic for him to continue his erotic caresses, and she muttered her protest when he moved and the heat of his mouth was replaced with cool air on her thighs.

"I know; I'm as hungry as you," Ross growled as he stood up and began to strip out of his clothes.

He would have liked Laura to undress him, but he was so turned-on right now that it was doubtful he could have withstood her stroking her hands over his body. His jeans joined his shirt on the floor, and he saw her stare at the burgeoning length of his arousal straining beneath his boxers.

Ross chuckled softly as he was amused at the way her eyes widened with apparent surprised when he stepped out of his boxers. His massive erection was not surprising when he was about to turn his fantasy of making love to her into reality, but he was burning up with frustration. Desire jack-knifed through him as he nudged her legs wider apart and positioned himself over her.

Laura had watched, dry-mouthing, as Ross had undressed, blown away by the masculine beauty of his muscular chest with it;s covering of fine dirty blonde hairs that arrowed down over his abdomen, But when he had stripped of his boxers admiration had turned to astonishment at the awesome size of his arousal. There was no way she was going to be able to take him inside her, she thought fearfully.

Laura's breath caught when he moved his hand down and unerringly found the slick wetness of her womanhood. He slowly eased into her and she let out a shaky sigh of relief. It was all right. It didn't hurt. The feeling of being stretched was strange but not unpleasant, and she relaxed, reassured he would help her through it once pain struck.

Ross thrust powerfully into her, stilling as she gave a sharp cry of pain. Heart pumping as if he had run a marathon, he saw Laura was holding her knuckles against her mouth. Her eyes were dilated with shock. He leaned down, kissing her tears of pain away, whispering sweet, comforts in her ear.

The pain slowly ebbed away. "You can move now..." she muttered, a small ghost of a smile on her lips. He nodded and pulled his hips back, thrusting once again, all 8 inches of himself being buried within her to the hilt.

"Oh!" the feel of him inside her was incredible that she could not restrain a soft moan, but he stilled instantly and rested his sweat-beaded brow against hers, his eyes dark with regret.

"Does it hurt? I'll stop..."

"No!" She clutched his shoulders as he withdrew a little, and urged him down so that he sank deeper once more. "Don't stop.."

The first waves of pleasure were receding, but when he drew back again and then thrust forward, gentle at first, but then faster and harder she sensed a new wave building, sweeping her inexorably higher and higher, so that she groaned and twisted her head against the glass of the mirror. Ross gripped her hips and held her while he continued to drive into her, each stroke more powerful and intense than the last. She was so nearly there. He paused, and she sobbed his name until he relented and stroked again, and then the world exploded in a series of exquisite spasms that racked her body so that she raked her nails down his back, utterly blown away by her first orgasm that wasn't made by herself.

Laura knew by the harsh sound of his breath that Ross was nearing his own nirvana, and her generous heart yearned for him to experience the same bliss that had gifted her. Instinctively she lifted her legs higher and wrapped them around his hips, so that he could thrust deeper still. Now the felling of him pumping inside her was even more intense and impossible to withstand~for either of them. Ross threw his head back, his face a rigid mask as he teetered on the brink for as long as he could hold on to his self-control before it shattered spectacularly and he crashed over the edge, taking Laura with him and revelling in her cries of pleasure as she climaxed for the second time.

Laura's breathing began to calm gradually, her nails still dug into Ross' shoulders as she tried, uselessly, to calm herself down a little. Ross hands didn't move from her waist, as he leaned down to kiss her again, gentler than before. "Laura..." his voice trailed off, sounding huskier than before.

She met his gaze, her breath having slowed a little. "That was..." she didn't finish her sentence either, a blush heating up her cheeks. Ross shook his head, chuckling gently. "_Really_? Now you choose to be shy?"

"I'm not being shy," she muttered, looking down.

"Sure." he muttered, still smiling, moving away.

Laura sighed in disappointment when his body was no longer hovering over hers, and his smile grew wider. "Fine," she muttered, sitting up on the dressing table so she was no longer leaning against the mirror. "that was amazing, okay? I - I... liked it. Kind of."

"Kind of?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, **a lot**," she said, her voice low.

He laughed again, and although she was looking down again, she was aware of his eyes roaming over her body. She was immediately self-conscious, folding her arms so that they were covering her chest, but then moving them to her hair, trying to calm down what she knew would be a tangled mess...

"Don't," Ross complained, frowning.

Laura's hands hesitated, before continuing to comb through her hair. "No, I'm a mess..."

She stood, moving off the dressing table and turning to look in the mirror. She blinked, her hands falling to her sides.

And then she started to laugh. Ross saw what she was seeing and started to laugh, too.

Laura's hand raised, and she traced random patterns on the _steam-covered_ mirror, her amusement growing. "Okay, that's pretty cool," Ross chuckled, looking at the shape of her back pressed against the mirror, and also the shape of his hands.

Laura shrugged, turning to look at him. "I guess it makes sense... Things did get pretty steamy in here..."

Ross groaned. "Was that a pun?"

Laura nodded, a wide grin on her face. "_Totally._"

"Even after sex, you still manage to make bad jokes."

"Bad? I'd say if was pretty good."

"It was terrible."

"Aw, c'mon,"

"No, really, it was."

Laura rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest in defiance this time, instead of self-consciousness. Ross' eyes trailed a little lower down from her face, then back up. She noticed him get a little bit...excited again. She smiled a little, turning her back, and grabbing her dress.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"My dressing room."

"Why?"

"I don't want to plague you with my bad jokes any longer..."

"You're kidding, right?" he scoffed.

She didn't answer.

"Laur..."

His voice was disapproving, and she tried not to let that go to her head.

He didn't want her to leave.

She turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Don't go," he sighed.

"Why not?"

She was suddenly aware of him behind her. Before she could fully register that fact, he had turned her around, kissing her almost aggressively. "I didn't want to tell you like this, but," he sighed, pulling her closer against him. "I kind of like you,"

His voice lowered to a whisper around the last part, and he wanted to kick himself for being so meek about the whole thing.

'I kind of like you'?!

Way to go, Ross.

Laura's lips froze against his, and his heartbeat sped.

Fuck.

He had ruined everything with his stupid feelings.

"I..." she paused, swallowing. "I like you, too. Sort of," She laughed weakly, and he sighed in relief.

They pulled apart, and Laura's breath caught in her throat as his stare burned into hers. A knock on the door had them jumping apart from each other.

'It's locked,' Ross mouthed at her, calming her down a little, but now fully.

"Ross! We were supposed to be back on set ten minutes ago! And where's Laura? She's not in her dressing room,"

"Uh, I don't know," Ross yelled at the door, pulling on his boxers. He grimaced at the thought that he'd have to shoot the rest of whatever episode they were filming while trying to get rid of his erection.

Not the most fun thought.

Laura raised an eyebrow at him, as she pulled her bodice back up around her chest, turning around and having him zip it up for her.

Ross grazed his lips against her neck. "We'll talk about this..._later_." he murmured in her ear, before he slipped on his shirt and fixed his hair in the mirror.

He turned around and threw a wink at her before slipping outside of the dressing room, passing by a confused Calum and Raini.

Laura sat in the seat dumbfounded, a blush creeping up her neck when their other co-stars shared glances with her. She just shook her head and passed by the ginger and latina as well, her eyes glued on that perfect ass of her co-stars.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Send me PM's or review any other ideas you might have! :D**

**Love you guys,**

**Victoria & Ary**


End file.
